


Date Thing

by reeby10



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Gyms, Locker Room, M/M, Pinto de Mayo, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe we could talk some more another day?” Chris asked, flushing a little at the considering look Zach shot him. “I mean, uh, if you wanted to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pinto de Mayo, fellow beans!! <3
> 
> This is my little contribution for this year; wish I'd had time to write something longer (and better lol). I found a prompt for Pinto first meeting through their personal trainer in my files and decided it would be a quick write to celebrate today. This may have originally been intended for a kink meme fill, but if so I've lost the link and I'm too lazy to try to find it...

Chris huffed his way through his last rep, wishing, not for the first time, that he was back in his nice, comfy bed. Having to go into the gym and exercise at six in the morning just so he could get to set by eight had to be cruel and unusual punishment or something. He’d get his lawyer on that just as soon as he could breath normally again.

“Good work, Chris,” Tom said as Chris finished up. “Clean up and get a shower, you did great today.”

“Thanks, Tom,” Chris managed to get out between pants. His personal trainer waved a hand as he left, probably to meet his next client up front.

He put up his equipment and did a quick wipedown of the area before heading to the locker room. At least there was time for a hot shower before heading out, he wasn’t sure he’d make it through the rest of the day otherwise. If he remembered correctly, they had a lot scheduled for the day, and he’d be lucky to get home before ten. Again.

He’d just stripped off his sweat-soaked shirt and opened his locker to get what he needed for a shower when the door to the locker room opened, accompanied by two voices. He recognized Tom’s voice, but not the other one.

“Hey, Chris, just the guy I was looking for,” Tom said as he and the other man rounded the bank of lockers to the aisle Chris was standing on. “This is Zach. He’s just starting at this gym, but I worked with him a few years ago at another one. Zach, this is Chris.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chris said, stretching out a hand in greeting. He hoped he wasn’t too sweaty still, especially because this guy Zach was smoking hot.

“You too,” Zach replied, handshake firm. His eyes made a slow sweep of Chris’ body that could be nothing but a come on, and Chris felt his face go hot. “I think we were at the same party a couple months back, but I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself.”

They chatted for a while after that, finding they had a lot in common both personally and professionally. Chris didn’t think he’d laughed that hard in ages, especially not in his gym’s locker room. It took awhile for him to even notice that Tom had snuck away at some point and that he and Zach were standing very close together, despite, or perhaps because of, the otherwise empty room.

Zach was in the middle of a story about being in New York when Chris thought to look at his watch. “Oh shit,” he muttered, and turned to grab his bag, quickly stuffing his belongings from his locker into it.

“Something wrong?”

Chris looked up to see Zach frowning, and Chris realized Zach would have no clue about his sudden panic. He’d basically just made a douche of himself, but unfortunately he didn’t have much time to make it right. Hopefully Zach wouldn’t be too offended.

“Sorry, sorry, I got caught up in talking and didn’t realize I’m about to be late for work,” Chris explained, grabbing his keys and slamming his locker shut. “I don’t want to leave, but wardrobe’s already not gonna be very happy with me for not getting a shower before fittings. I can’t believe we’ve been talking for an hour.”

“An hour?” Zach said, eyebrows rising as he looked down at his own watch. He shook his head, smiling. “I guess I missed my workout.”

“Maybe we could talk some more another day?” Chris asked, flushing a little at the considering look Zach shot him. “I mean, uh, if you wanted to.”

“Is this a friends thing or a date thing?” Zach replied.

Chris flushed even more, but refused to back down. The worst that would probably happen was rejection, and he’d dealt with plenty of that before. “Date thing would be great,” he said, “but I’m good with friends thing if that’s what you want.”

Zach smiled and Chris’ stomach clenched a little at how attractive he looked. “I like date thing. I’ll call you later this week?”

Relief at not being rejected made him giddy, which was really the only excuse for his reaction. On impulse, he leaned forward and left a kiss on Zach’s cheek. “Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
